1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector module, in particular, to a connector module capable of preventing poor assembly between a flat cable and a connector, and a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies and the widespread of computer systems, more and more people use computer systems to process documents, browse the Internet, play audio/video files, or store data, and accordingly computer systems have become one of the most indispensable tools in modern daily life.
Desktop computers, notebook computers or audio/video playback devices all have a circuit board, and various electronic elements are provided on the circuit board to implement difference functions. Moreover, the circuit board may be provided with some connector modules for connecting computer peripherals such as a hard disk, an optical disk drive, a keyboard, a mouse or a flash drive.
For a flat flexible flat cable (FFC) connector module or flexible printed circuitry (FPC) connector module, generally the connector module has a connector and a flat cable. In the assembly process, the flat cable is inserted and fixed to the connector. However, due to some man-made factors or alignment problems, skewed insertion often occurs, resulting in poor contact between the flat cable and the terminal assembly of the connector.